


Ведьмаку заплатите пятьдесят миллионов

by Windwave



Series: KGDADDY [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Hate, Pre-Slash, WTF Combat 2020, kgdaddy, тупые мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Всё началось с Лекса Лютора. Вернее, с пятидесяти миллионов долларов, которые Лекс Лютор был готов заплатить тем, кого посчитал бы достойным для работы на себя.
Relationships: Big Daddy/Anatoli Knyazev
Series: KGDADDY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706629
Kudos: 2





	Ведьмаку заплатите пятьдесят миллионов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> ЭТО МОГЛИ БЫ БЫТЬ БРОК И ДЖЕК, но увы, это совсем другие фильмы и другие персонажи, и пейринг вовсе не гидрамужья, а КГДЭДДИ :D  
> это Биг Дэдди  
> https://i.imgur.com/bpRKYRn.jpg  
> а это Анатолий Князев  
> https://i.imgur.com/4SjdXdj.jpg

Всё началось с Лекса Лютора.   
Вернее, с пятидесяти миллионов долларов, которые Лекс Лютор был готов заплатить тем, кого посчитал бы достойными для работы на себя.   
Ради пятидесяти миллионов можно было смириться и с необходимостью зачем-то доказывать, что ты лучше остальных, и с двумя десятками самых отбитых наемников со всего мира, собравшихся под крышей роскошнейшего отеля на райском острове где-то в двухстах километрах от БарбадосаИ даже тем, что их нельзя было даже пальцем тронуть, не то что горло перерезать.  
Будь это кто-то другой, такое сборище было бы, разумеется, ловушкой федералов любой из стран, мечтающей наконец посадить на электрический стул любого из собравшихся здесь.   
Но среди тех, кто промышлял убийствами, торговлей оружием, похищениями, организацией государственных переворотов и всем тем, что требовало запачканных по локоть в крови рук, у Лекса Лютора была определенная слава и репутация. И если он назначал встречу, это значило одно – он действительно хочет делового разговора и готов обеспечить полную безопасность всем действующим лицам.  
И если его условия встречи гласили «никакого оружия», их не стоило нарушать.  
Хотя, конечно, всегда можно было воспользоваться ножом для масла.  
Верного Роуча пришлось оставить на Барбадосе в компании Афины, Медведя и Призрака – просаживать деньги в многочисленных уличных барах Бриджтауна.  
Это было одним из многочисленных условий Лютера – никакого оружия и никакого сопровождения.   
За свою команду волноваться не приходилось; когда «Dyon Corps» не надо было продемонстрировать себя во всей красе, наемники умели вести себя тихо, а главное – хорошо понимали приказы. 

Кроме него в просторном, обитом светлой кожей салоне «Цессны» никого не было.  
Под крылом тянулась бесконечная гладь темно-синей воды, но тройной виски из мини-бара – тридцатилетний «Макаллан №6» – едва успел закончиться, когда самолет пошел на снижение и океанская синь сменилась яркими пятнами островной зелени с белыми и лазурными всполохами.  
«Цессна» мягко коснулась безупречно-гладкой посадочной полосы и через некоторое время остановилась вровень с ожидавшей её единственного пассажира машиной.   
Выйдя на трап, он выудил из кармана карго-брюк чуть помятую пачку сигарет и хромированную «Зиппо».  
Когда он поднимался на борт «Цессны» в Бриджтауне, над островом висели плотные облака, с которых срывалась невесомая морось, но здесь – у острова нет имени – палило безжалостное карибское солнце, пробивающееся даже сквозь черное стекло очков-авиаторов.  
Возле небольшой светлой машины его уже ждал запакованный в безупречно сидящий костюм водитель, повадки которого выдавали многолетнюю службу в личной охране.  
Вряд ли Лекс Лютор держал других.  
– Мистер Биг Дэдди.  
– Без «мистера».  
Коротко кивнув, водитель распахнул перед ним дверь – и терпеливо ждал, пока он докурит.  
Затушив окурок подошвой высокого ботинка, Биг Дэдди – глава частной военной компании «Dyon Corps», разыскиваемый в пятнадцати странах мира, и еще в трех – заочно приговоренный к смертной казни – закинул внутрь машины дорожную сумку.   
– Надеюсь, остальных не встречали на лимузинах.  
– Мистер Лютор не выделяет никого из своих гостей и относится к каждому с равной долей уважения и внимания, – ровным голосом отозвался водитель, игнорируя терпкий сигаретный дым, поплывший по салону.  
Биг Дэдди только хмыкнул, не сводя пристального взгляда с виднеющегося за пятнами яркой зелени отеля.  
Уважение Лютора было абсолютно бессмысленной вещью.  
В отличии от контракта на пятьдесят чертовых миллионов долларов. 

Четыреста семьдесят миллионов долларов.  
Именно столько стоила информация о местонахождении всех собравшихся в лобби - а может даже и больше.  
Лютор мог бы хорошо на них всех заработать - будь у него такое желание.  
Из двадцати двух человек с пятью Дэдди сталкивался лично - и эти встречи не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Еще десяток наверняка был бы не прочь его убить; как и он - их. Хмыкнув, он сел боком на высоком барном стуле и, не сводя глаз с «коллег», коротко бросил бармену.   
\- Тройной виски. Без льда.  
За панорамными окнами лобби бескрайняя гладь океана сливалась цветом со стремительно темнеющим небом. Отель стоял на самом берегу и сквозь раздвинутые стеклянные двери доносился мерный шум прибоя.  
В прибое хорошо можно было бы спрятать тело – или даже парочку, но пока никто не спешил убивать друга-друга.  
Выпивка и красивые девушки – а их тут было по две на каждого гостя (конечно, все знали, на кого они работают, но на такие мелочи можно было прикрыть глаза) – и вот уже два десятка наемников мирно проводят время среди жизнерадостно журчащих фонтанов (легко можно утопить) столов с закускам (ножи для масла идеально подходят для вбивания в глазницы) и утопающих в подушках невысоких, широких диванов (отличное место, чтобы придушить кого-то).  
– Если Лютор объявит сейчас «Королевскую битву», будто весело, – Дэдди вызывающе повернулся спиной к залу; ножи для масла хорошо втыкать в глазницы – но не в спины, а больше ничего подходящего он на фуршетных столах не заметил.   
В тот момент, когда бармен поставил перед ним на отполированную до зеркального блеска стойку чуть сужающийся к верху хайбол, на соседний стул кто-то беззвучно опустился.   
– Водку. С лимоном.  
Это слишком звонкое «с», звучащее почти как «з», не могло принадлежать Биллу Уолшу (он же Шакал, он же «мудак, однажды подорвавший объект охраны «Дайон Корпс»). Головорезы из триады Шань – их тут было то ли двое, то ли трое – тоже вряд ли говорили с таким явным русским акцентом.   
Дэдди повернулся на стуле. И широко оскалились.   
– А слухи не врут – татуировка у тебя и вправду стремная. Хорошо, что я в прошлый раз не разглядел её.  
Русский улыбнулся в ответ, отчего шрам на его щеке чуть шевельнулся.  
– Не удивительно – ты отсиживался в своем танке за пару километров от меня.  
Что ж, барным ножом для льда тоже можно легко перерезать кому-нибудь глотку.  
– Лишь потому, что твое вооруженное отребье не стоило особого внимания.  
– Это «отребье» лишило твоего нанимателя шахты и пары самолетов.  
– Может, вам это просто позволили, а?  
Анатолий Князев – он же КГБист, он же «тот хитрый русский ублюдок», – отсалютовал ему своим шотом. Террорист и наемник, он работал на одном поле с Дэдди – но они всё время ходили вдоль границы, не заходя на чужую территорию. Кроме одного раза – и за него Дэдди был бы не прочь вырвать зубами уродливую татуировку с кое-чьего горла.  
\- Как скажешь, крошка.  
Обычно те, кто позволял себе проехаться по его росту - не такому уж и маленькому, но в их "профессиональной" среде было слишком много тех, кто задевал макушкой дверные косяки - рано или поздно оставались на полу с перерезанным горлом через минуту после того, как позволили себе это.   
Но с Князевым это случится не сегодня.   
Пожав плечами, Дэдди достал сигареты и закурил. Потом стащил с плеч пиджак, оставшись в однотонной футболке, и кинул его на соседний стул.   
Ментоловый, чуть перченый запах туалетной воды Князева смешался с терпким запахом табачного дыма.   
Русский слегка поморщился.   
– А ты, я смотрю, про дресс-код на таких вечерах не слышал.  
Когда его проводили в номер, Дэдди не стал переодеваться, сменив только футболку.  
– Тебе надо, ты и соблюдай, – он пожал плечами, а потом стряхнул с карго-штанов сигаретный пепел. – Тем более, Лютор ценит не то, сколько ты долларов потратил на костюмчик.  
– Тогда скажи это Леди Шиве.  
Против своей воли Дэдди покосился в ту часть лобби, где Леди Шива – Сандра Ву-Сан, три заочных пожизненных в США, смертная казнь в Китае и двадцать пять миллионов долларов награды за голову – беззаботно болтала с каким-то незнакомым ему наемником под бокал апероля. Сине-серебристое платье поблескивало в неясном свете и при движении открывало едва-едва больше нужного – но так, чтобы это выглядело лишь случайностью.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, что не можешь вырядиться также.   
Русский – он-то, как и большинство гостей, был упакован в безупречно сидящий костюм – приподнял бровь.  
– К твоему несчастью – нет.  
– А я слышал, что вы, русские, любите всё это дерьмо с переодеваниями.  
– Пристрели своего осведомителя. Что он тебе еще наплел?  
– Что Америка – центр мира, оплот цивилизации и демократии и скоро, мать ее, снова станет великой державой.   
– Слишком много слов для того, кто даже не американец.   
– Я – человек-мира, космополит, свободный от условностей и границ.  
– И одинаково ненавидишь всех.  
Жестом попросив бармена повторить, Дэдди хмыкнул:  
– А тут ты ошибся, мой дорогой русский друг. Я не люблю тебя. А еще – наших друзей из Пекина. От этих чертовых коммуняк веет смертью и подставами. А, что я тебе рассказываю – ты же сам из КГБ, социалистический ублюдок.   
Ответить русский не успел – боковым зрением Дэдди заметил движение в дальней части лобби, а в следующий момент – и эпицентр этого движения, самого Лекса Лютора.  
С главой многомиллиардной «ЛексКорп» он никогда не встречался лично, видел только на фотографиях – и те ни на йоту не могли передать этого ощущения хаотичной энергии, окружавшей Лютора.   
– Я рад всех вас видеть! – Он подхватил с подноса официанта бокал – тоже с аперолем – и демонстративно повел рукой, словно обхватывая ею всё пространство лобби. – Знаю, что мое приглашение могло многим показаться подозрительным – но это специфика вашей профессии, верно? Но я польщен! Весьма польщен!   
Не переставая говорить, он дошел до центра лобби и присел на спинку одного из диванов. За Лютором, легко проходя сквозь толпу, следовала молодая женщина – восточный разрез глаз, узкое черное платье и движения человека, способного сворачивать шеи не хуже всех собравшихся в зале наемников.  
– Поверьте, я вложил много сил и средств на то, чтобы обеспечить нам абсолютную конфиденциальность и безопасность на эти несколько дней. Я хочу, чтобы вы расслабились – ведь только абсолютно спокойный человек способен продемонстрировать, на что он способен, в полном… нет, объем - не то слово, – Лютор отпил из бокала и щелкнул пальцами. – Явить всего себя – вот, что вы должны сделать.  
Соскользнув со спинки дивана, он прошелся вокруг него, не переставая говорить.  
– Наступают опасные времена, безумные, я бы даже сказал. Наш мир всегда был безумным местом, но сейчас он меняется – о, я уверен, вы все знаете, о чем я говорю, вы сами творите историю – пусть и по заказу других… Так вот, о чем я говорил…? О, безумный мир! Чтобы в тебе выжить – и не рухнуть с той высоты, куда каждый стремиться забраться, нужно быть на гребне волны.   
Дэдди фыркнул; у Лютора были деньги, влияние, амбиции, а еще, видимо, неограниченный запас мета. По другому объяснить эту болтливость и манеры – все эти хаотичные движения и жесты – он не мог.  
– И я хочу найти тех, кто поможет мне удержаться на гребне волны. Умелые люди, умеющие выполнять приказы – но, впрочем, зачем я вам это рассказываю, ведь вы все - лучшие из лучших. Поэтому, – Лютор слегка пожал плечами и бегло улыбнулся, – я вас и позвал сюда. У меня будет три дня, чтобы понять, кто мне нужен. А пока мы будем наслаждаться этим райским местом, я вас попрошу об одном: никаких смертей, дамы. Господа. Ведь, понимаете – выдержка это еще одно важнейшее качество исполнителя… и как я могу рассчитывать на вас, если вы не можете удержаться от того, чтобы достать ножи.  
Хаотичное перемещение по залу довело Лютора до рояля возле выхода на террасу. Поставив бокал на его крышку, он с силой вдавил пальцем одну из клавиш.  
– А иначе – я отменю контракт, даже если кто-то из вас западет мне в душу. И, кстати… пятьдесят миллионов это только начало.   
– Как жаль… – Дэдди скосил глаза на русского, – твой труп хорошо бы смотрелся на здешнем местном песке.  
Лютор небрежным жестом подхватил свой бокал и отошел от рояля.  
– И, кстати… раздоры меня вообще смущают, – он слегка поморщился. – Особенно в таком высокопрофессиональном сообществе, как ваше! Поэтому – раз уж мы все здесь, я решил немного сблизить вас! Двадцать два человека – это прекрасно делится на два, не находите? Понимаете, к чему я веду…? В этом райском месте номера тоже отлично подходят для двоих! С кем вы разделите удовольствие от океанских закатов – это уже воля случайности… Но, помните – доставать ножи можно только для того, чтобы намазать себе тост.  
Он рассмеялся, а гостей кто-то выругался – и даже не один раз. Вперед вышел один из триады Шань, но Лютор остановил его резким взмахом руки.  
– О, и кстати! Я, конечно же, вам всем доверяю, но все же себе доверяю чуть больше – и потому завтра я предложу вам всем опробовать мою новую технологию отслеживания жизненно важных показателей с помощью специальных чипов. Вжух! – Он засмеялся и щелкнул пальцами. – И вот уже всем мы будем знать том, что с вами все в порядке. Правда же, прекрасная гарантия того, что наш с вами маленький отпуск пройдет спокойно? Да, и… Я не держу вас здесь – и не буду обижаться, если вы решите покинуть это во всех смыслах прекрасное место. Так что не стоит высказывать мне свои возражения. Договорились?  
Вместо возражений Дэдди отпил виски и всерьез задумался о том, что ему важней – получить пятьдесят миллионов долларов (и даже большей) или сохранить достоинство, не ввязываясь в идиотский игры миллиардера-наркомана, повернутого на унижении и контроле.   
Побеждали миллионы.  
Он скосил глаза на русского. Тот, кажется, думал о том же, но его взгляд заметил и слегка улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
– Надеюсь, крошка, ты не против крокодилов-убийцы.  
Если это и была шутка, то настолько отвратительная, что Дэдди ее не понял и только ощерился в ответ. 

\- … значит, именно так выглядят легендарные крокодилы-убийцы из подвалов КГБ. А я все думал, чего у тебя рожа такая стремная.  
Князев ничего не ответил, но даже если стал – Дэдди было на это плевать.  
Они стояли по разные стороны двери в их – как это отвратительно – общего номера, в трех шагах друг от друга. Удобное расстояние – слишком далеко, чтобы ударить сразу, но достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться, если будет необходимо.  
И ни один не спешил потянуться ключ-картой к плоской входной панели, выжидая действий противника.  
В руке Князев держал дорожную сумку, и Дэдди зацепился взглядом за татуировки на его кисти – он заметил их еще в баре, но только сейчас разглядел их в деталях. Буквы были явно кириллицей – и виднелись не только на пальцах, но и на ребре ладони.  
– Череп уродский. Что значит надпись?  
Князев едва заметно склонил голову на бок и коротко отозвался:  
– Мою жизнь.  
– Ну и стремная же она у тебя тогда, – перехватив указательным и средним пальцами карту, Дэдди шагнул вперед – Князев отзеркалил его движение – и быстро потянулся к панели. Но в следующее мгновение он ощерился, ощутив, как длинные пальцы плотно обхватил его предплечье поверх рукава пиджака.  
Он ненавидел, когда его трогали – если это было не снятые на ночь шлюхи, и уж тем более ненавидел, когда это происходило так.  
Князев чуть озадаченно нахмурился, и Дэдди резким движением молча вывернул руку из его хватки.  
В номер он успел зайти первым. Тот ничем не отличался от того, в котором Дэдди успел провести пару часов – на балконе с видом на океан, до того, как все превратилось в безумную игру Лютора. Шероховатая светлая плитка на полу, высокие окна, прикрытые сейчас деревянными створками, просторная ванная комната с еще одним панорамным окном.   
Обходя номер, Дэдди слышал за спиной четкие и негромкие шаги – Князев занимался тем же, чем и он. Лютор не подвел, жучки и камеры в номере были спрятаны очень хорошо, настолько, что казалось, будто их и не было.   
Зато была всего одна комната – и одна кровать. Огромная, широкая, она стояла напротив заваленного подушками дивана, и, к сожалению, ее ножки были недостаточно высокими, чтобы спрятать под ней труп.  
– Как омерзительно.  
Князев промолчал, но Дэдди и не собирался развивать беседу. Без труда отыскав мини-бар, он прихватил пару миньонов с виски и вышел на балкон и опустился в широкое и низкое кресло, закинув ноги на изящное ограждение. До него из темноты доносился мерный шорох прилива, порой где-то в деревьях вскрикивали ночные птицы – пронзительно и мерзко.  
Лютор хочет поиграть? Что же, он получит свою игру – игнорировать русского ублюдка будет не сложно, если он не будет…  
– Я сплю на кровати.  
… не будет вызывать желание перерезать ему глотку – прямо поперек уродливого орла на его шее.  
– С чего это взял? – Поворачиваться к нему Дэдди не стал, но видел боковым зрением – русский стоял в дверном проеме и ближе не подходил. Свет бил ему в спину, и рассмотреть выражение чужого лица не получалось. Но наверняка оно тоже было омерзительным.   
– С того, что я так сказал.  
– Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг, – ему все-таки пришлось чуть повернуться в кресле. – Твое убийство не принесет мне ничего хорошего, так что не вынуждай меня делать это.  
Двигался русский быстро.   
Его рука сжалась на горле Дэдди – большой и указательный пальцы вдавлены под челюсть, ладонь давит на кадык. Горячее дыхание обожгло щеку.   
– Не буду. Я просто убью тебя первым, – тихо и очень мягко произнес русский. Он стоял вплотную, низко наклонившись к креслу, и Дэдди с удовольствием вдавил короткое лезвие тычкового ножа в прикрытый только рубашкой твердый бок чуть выше ремня.  
– Попробуй.  
Давление на сонную артерию на пару секунд стало почти болезненным, а потом исчезло – русский резко выпрямился и молча ушел вглубь номера. Дэдди пристально следил за ним, пока он не исчез за дверью ванной комнаты.  
Было тихо; отель, заполненный профессиональными и убийцами и наемниками, по воле Лекса Лютора превратился в, возможно, самое мирное и безопасное место в мире.  
– Омерзительно, – сообщил Дэдди усыпанному огромными звездами небу, щелчком пальца вышвырнул окурок за ограду балкона и поднялся на ноги.  
Ему предстояла долгая ночь.

Едва зарождающийся у самой кромки горизонта рассвет Дэдди встретил, настороженно вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание. В комнате царил предутренний мрак, из которого проступали очертания предметов – и силуэт неподвижного русского на другом краю кровать.  
Разумеется, тот не спал – в этом Дэдди не сомневался. За ночь – пусть и длилась она всего четыре часа, прошедшие с момента, как он молча завалился на кровать поверх покрывала – он успел порядком заскучать. И как только ночная темнота начала сереть, Дэдди поднялся с кровати.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут он уже бежал по узкой дорожке, петляющей вокруг территории отеля. Полумрак рассеивала редкая подсветка – на земле и порой – на ветвях деревьев, но пробежка и не должна была быть расслабляющей.   
Вильнув мимо бассейна, дорожка вышла к берегу и потянулась вдоль широкой полосы серого сейчас песка. Монотонно шумел океан, накатывая на пляж длинными языками прибоя. Дэдди бежал, вслушиваясь в этот рокот и в стук подошв своих ботинок по асфальту.   
Тренироваться стоило в той же одежде, в которой собирался драться – и убивать; во время погони никто не будет ждать, пока ты сменишь тактическую обувь на удобные кроссовки, а любимые карго – на спортивные штаны.  
Дорожка постепенно уходила вверх по холму. Пологий песчаный берег сменялся нагромождениями камней, которые превращались в изрезанные водой скалами – теперь рокот океана уже не был таким мерным и спокойным, а тихий бриз сменился прохладными порывами ветра.   
Когда солнце показалось алой кромкой над горизонтом, Дэдди стоял на вершине скалистого холма. С одной стороны где-то далеко внизу шипели волны, с другой открывался вид на большую часть острова. Не очень большой, вытянутый легкой дугой к востоку, он был покрыт зеленью, в которой светлым пятном виднелся отель, а чуть в стороне от него – аэродром с покатыми крышами маленьких ангаров для самолетов.  
Шум волн не позволил услышать чужие шаги, но движение – на другой стороне холма, Дэдди заметил.   
Поведя плечами, он сунул руки в карманы штанов и замер в обманчиво-расслабленной позе, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как размытая фигура, приближаясь, превращается в высокий человеческий силуэт.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
Русский замедлился, перейдя на шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился – теперь их разделяла пара метров. На нем были легкие кроссовки, майка и темно-синие спортивные штаны с полосками по бокам.  
– Из нас двоих это ты бегаешь в ботинках.   
Дэдди недоуменно скривился.   
– Они-то здесь причем?  
Уже знакомым ему жестом русский чуть склонил голову на бок.  
– А ты тупей, чем я думал. Поддержка стопы, амортизация. Слышал такие слова? – Он слегка закатил глаза. – Не отвечай, я и так знаю – не слышал. Твоя тупость – вот что издевательство.  
Дэдди задумчиво качнулся с носка на пятку. Из них двоих тупым был русский, не понимающий очевидных вещей, которые даже и объяснять не хотелось.  
Развернувшись, он молча побежал вниз с холма.   
Солнце уже успело подняться над горизонтом, и заливало каменистый склон мягким золотым светом. Почти у самого подножия дорожка раздваивалась – одна тянулась дальше вдоль линии пляжа, вторая – уходила вглубь леса, теряясь среди топорщившихся жесткими листьями кустов и ровных стволов деревьев.  
Дэдди свернул в сторону от океана. Он не слышал чужих шагов за своей спиной и надеялся, что русский побежал в противоположную сторону – соблазн прикончить его здесь, в тихой чаще, где так легко спрятать тело, был бы слишком велик.   
Дорожка вилась по лесу – утреннему, тихому, наполненному птичьим гомоном, но в какой-то момент в просвете между деревьев показались какие-то светлые строения – Дэдди сощурился, пытаясь совместить виднеющийся впереди отель и то, что он видел с вершины холма. Детали пазла не сходились.  
Часы на запястье показывали ровно пять тридцать, когда он вышел из-под мягкой тени деревьев на залитое солнцем пространство.  
Дорожка тянулась дальше, к недостроенному остову здания, зияющему сейчас пустыми оконными арками, и проходила мимо пустых бетонных чаш двух бассейнов, еще не выложенных плиткой.   
Дэдди замедлил шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился.  
На дне одного из бассейнов виднелось бело-черное пятно, и не нужно было подходить ближе, чтобы понять – этот раскинувшийся в нелепой позе на дне бассейна человек мертв.   
Мёртв также как все их надежды получить контракт на пятьдесят миллионов.  
Впрочем, в следующий момент Дэдди встряхнулся. Лютор – хитроумный ублюдок, и никто не может гарантировать, что это не его очередной розыгрыш, еще один раунд в дурацкой игре, правила которой меняются, судя по всему, каждые пять минут.  
Он присел на бортик бассейна, разглядывая труп. Мужчина, не слишком высокий, кажется, неплохо сложен, в белой рубашке и брюках. Лица Дэдди рассмотреть не мог.   
– Твою мать.  
Клятый русский не только преследовал его.   
Он еще и мог ходить до омерзительности тихо, и сейчас встал рядом на край бортика.  
– Полагаю, это не ты – потому что так рассиживаться после убийства, лишившего меня контракта, ты бы не стал при всей своей тупости.  
– Почему это тебя? – Дэдди, скривившись, поднял на вставшего рядом с ним русского глаза. – Это мой контракт.  
– Блаженны верующие. И эта зона, кстати, огорожена. Ты не заметил?  
– Люблю бегать там, где колючая проволока пониже.  
Качнув головой, русский спрыгнул на дно бассейна. Над вырезом его майки – только не черной, как у Дэдди, а белой, и сзади над вырезом виднелся край очередной уродливой татуировки – купол храма с крестом.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Дэдди прошелся до ближайшего куста, с хрустом отломил одну из веток подлинней и швырнул ее в сторону русского.  
– Эй. Руками хотя бы не трогай.  
Тот, обернувшись, с пару секунд с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрел на Дэдди, а потом, нагнувшись, поднял ветку. Дойдя до трупа, он присел на корточки рядом с ним и потыкал веткой. Та оказалась достаточно прочной, чтобы повернуть голову трупа так, что стало видно его лицо.  
– Это один из Шань.   
– Какой из… а, впрочем, я все равно этих коммуняк не различаю.   
Дэдди спрыгнул в бассейн и неторопливо приблизился к трупу с бескровной стороны Русский поднял на него глаза.  
– Кому-то очень хочется сорвать игру. Что он тут делал?  
– Уж явно не бегал. И далеко от отеля для одинокой ночной прогулки, – Дэдди хмыкнул и поправил себя. – Хотя, видимо, не такой уж одинокой. И, мать твою, перестань его тыкать, он не оживет от этого. Как его прикончили?  
– Свернули шею. Также, как и моему контракту с Лютором.  
– Моему контракту.   
Русский, конечно, был прав; или это просто была знаменитая русская тоска, охватившая его в самый неподходящий момент. Только вот Дэдди сдаваться не собирался.  
– Давай, помоги мне вытащить его мертвую китайскую задницу отсюда, – он стащил майку и обернул ею правую руку.   
Задавать лишних вопросов русский не стал и сделал тоже самое со своей майкой.   
В две руки они быстро дотащили труп до стенки бассейна и подняли на бортик.  
– В океан?  
– Выбросит приливом. Распилить на части и раскидать по всему острову?  
– Слишком много возни и крови – кто-то может заметить.  
– Нас и так могут заметить прямо сейчас.  
– Ты слышал хоть один дрон за всё это время? Если здесь еще ничего не построили, то Лютор вряд ли будет следить за этим местом.  
– Но мы на острове не одни.   
Это было логично. Дэдди поднял взгляд от трупа; его раздражало, что русский так недолго сидел на корточках – теперь на него опять приходилось смотреть снизу вверх.  
– Тогда в лес. Бегом.  
Взвалив труп на себя, русский быстрым шагом пошел в сторону наполненных жизнерадостным птичьим щебетом зарослей. Дэдди чуть подотстал – он хотел убедиться, что вокруг действительно была только безлюдная стройка без каких-то припрятанных камер наблюдения.  
Когда он догнал русского, тот, спустившись в небольшой заросший овраг, прикрывал труп ободранными с ближайшего куста ветками.  
– Так его оставлять нельзя.   
– Предлагаешь потратить пару часов на то, чтобы найти место, где его не найдут? Это только на первое время.  
Дэдди пожал плечами.  
– Ладно. Но давай снимем с него очки.  
Русский поднял на него глаза.  
– Ты издеваешься? Думаешь, его без этого не узнают?  
– Как будто их кто-то различает. И у него нога торчит, прикрой получше.   
– Так спустись и помоги, крошка.  
Но Дэдди не шевельнулся, и русский, скривившись, закончил всё сам. Выбираться в кроссовках из оврага ему было не слишком удобно, и наблюдать за этим было действительно приятно. Хоть и недолго. Дэдди покосился на часы.   
– Пора возвращаться, если не хотим привлечь к себе лишнее внимание и пропустить завтрак. Общий завтрак.  
Еще одна омерзительная идея Лютора – заставить тех, кто был не против поубивать друг друга, завтракать вместе и мило улыбаться своим соперникам под овсянку и апельсиновый сок.  
Русский неторопливо отряхнул руки от земли.  
– Я пойду первым.   
Дэдди возражать не стал. Выждав, пока его высокая фигура исчезнет среди деревьев, он пошел в другую сторону – предстояло сделать круг и вернуться в отель по дорожке со стороны моря. Это дало ему время перебрать в уме всех собравшихся на острове «коллег» и признать, что не один из них не кажется достаточно безумным, чтобы вот так сразу срывать контракт.  
Но Шань был убит – не упал в темноте с бортика, сломав себе шею. К сожалению. Будь он слепым идиотом, это сильно бы упростило всем жизнь.   
Когда Дэдди дошел до номера, русского в нем уже не было – только в воздухе ощущался легкий ментоловый аромат, который Дэдди тут же с удовольствием перебил сигаретным дымом. Приняв душ, он переоделся и когда время на часах подобралось к восьми, спустился на открытую террасу, выходящую к океану.  
Людно не было: пара наемников – Дэдди знал, что они, если и не одна команда, то часто работают вместе, сидели за одним столом, чуть поодаль от них – две молодые женщины, похожие друг на друга, как сестры – только одна была рыжей, вторая – светловолосой. С сидящим поодаль от них русским они перебрасывались настороженными и едва ли не откровенно враждебными взглядами.   
– А я смотрю, ты соотечественников не жалуешь, – Дэдди сел напротив него. – Как же патриотизм?  
– Ненавижу пауков. Особенно – паучих. Вдвойне – черных вдов. Что ты тут делаешь?  
Дэдди оскалился.  
– Налаживаю дружественные отношения с коллегой.   
Он заказал в мгновение появившемуся рядом официанту тройной эспрессо и пару круассанов. Русский, откинувшись на спинку стула и переплетя ладони на груди, наблюдал за ним с нечитаемым выражением лица. Только слегка поморщился, когда Дэдди вытащил из кармана походный портсигар и закурил.   
Заговорил он лишь когда вернулся официант, поставивший перед Дэдди его заказ.  
– В круассанах нет смысла.  
– Что?  
– Полый внутри кусок слоенного теста. Бесполезный. В нем нет никакого смысла.   
– Ты можешь положить тут шоколад. Или сыр. Или масло. Кстати где оно, мать его?  
Не глядя, Князев молча передал его со своей части стола.  
– Вы, русские, такие жадные, пригребаете себе… – Дэдди осекся. И инстинктивно перехватил маленький изящный ножик для масла так, как держал бы один из своих штык-ножей.   
Потому что на террасу вышли двое Шань – и одного из них, того, что помладше, они с Князевым два часа назад оставили в овраге. Бездыханного.  
Определенно мертвого.  
Это был точно он: очки, прическа – Дэдди хорошо запоминал трупы. Особенно если они стоили ему контракт на пятьдесят миллионов. Князев проследил направление его взгляда. И медленно проговорил.  
– Я не верю в зомби.  
– Видимо, зря.   
В том, что тащили они абсолютно бездыханное тело, Дэдди был точно уверен; тот, кто сломал ему шею, был профессионален и техничен.  
Князев побарабанил татуированными пальцами по отполированной деревянной столешнице. Разговаривать об их находке сейчас не было никакого смысла, поэтому Дэдди спросил:  
– Кейт – имя твоей мамаши?  
– Не Кейт, а каторга. И еще раз помянешь мою мать – я убью тебя.  
Зажав сигару в зубах, Дэдди хмыкнул, а потом покосился в сторону Шань – но те вели себя именно так, как ведут себя люди за завтраком, пусть даже они – члены одной из опаснейших преступных организаций. И никаких признаков того, что один из еще пару часов назад валялся мертвым посреди бассейна.   
– Лютор собирает всех для клеймения через полтора часа, – Князев пристально разглядывал чайку, расхаживающую по невысокому деревянному ограждению террасы.   
– За полтора часа можно многое успеть.  
Повернувшись к нему, Князев чуть сощурился и усмехнулся уголком рта с той стороны, где губ касался старый белый шрам.  
– Например взорвать какую-нибудь особо ценную шахту.  
Дэдди развалился на стуле, оперевшись на подлокотники. Потом выдохнул сигарный дым – не без удовольствия отметив, что Князев поморщился.  
– Вы, русские, любите все портить, верно?  
– Что «всё»?  
– Наши чудесные дружественные отношения. Я, например, только подумал, что не стоит убивать тебя – и вот ты всё портишь.  
– Ты просто слишком чувствителен, – Князев отложил ложку, которой медитативно размешивал сахар в своем чае. – Они уходят.  
Шань действительно быстро закончили свой завтрак и уже шли к выходу с террасы.  
Выждав с полминуты, Князев поднялся.   
Ходил он быстро, и Дэдди пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы нагнать его – уже у входа в лобби, где сейчас было пусто – только за стойкой в одиночестве скучал бармен. Шань уже были у противоположной двери.  
– Какого хрена ты себе такие ноги отрастил?  
– Я просто бегаю в кроссовках, поэтому у меня они прямые и длинные, – Князев чуть повысил голос. – Господа!  
Старший из Шань обернулся, а затем остановился. С нечитаемо-вежливым выражением лица он вместе с «зомби» ждал, пока Дэдди с Князевым приблизятся, а затем чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
– Да?  
– Как вам отель? – Дэдди успел вперед Князева, и тот слегка поморщился. – Не правда ли чудесен? Особенно те уютные беседки с видом на море – идеальны для того, чтобы сидеть там втроем. Кстати, вы знали, что здесь можно арендовать небольшую яхту? Тоже на троих. Советую вам этим воспользоваться. Господа.   
Шань угрожающе сощурился.  
– Нет, беседки мы еще не видели. Но спасибо за рекомендацию.   
– Советую вам их проверить. Втроем, – судя по гримасе, Князева прямолинейность Дэдди не слишком обрадовала, но он поддержал игру. – А пока, может, прогуляемся, побеседуем? Раз уже хозяин всей этой вечеринки желает, чтобы мы сблизились и наладили дружественные отношения.  
Младший Шань, все это время молчавший, стиснул зубы так, что на скулах заходили желваки. Старший все также улыбался – едва заметно и с обещанием убить.  
– Не думаете ли вы, господа, что здесь нам не удастся спокойно побеседовать?  
В его словах был смысл: прослушивающие устройства «ЛексКорп» могли быть всюду.  
Дэдди хмыкнул и мысленно поблагодарил судьбу за то, что пару лет назад та подарила ему Роуча: парень, может, и был слегка странным и слишком сильно любил свою технику, но зато он позаботился о том, чтобы встроить в тактические часы Дэдди глушилку. Она была не слишком сильной, но на то, чтобы поговорить без лишних ушей, ее должно было хватить. И активировалась всего лишь правильным поворотом головок часов.  
– Об этом не стоит беспокоиться. Кстати, на террасе на крыше есть бассейн. А еще оттуда открывается чудесный вид на океан…   
– … которым стоит любоваться втроем, – сквозь стиснутые проговорил младший из Шань.   
Дэдди широко оскалился.  
Но вид действительно был отличным. А еще на террасе кроме них никого не оказалось, а на шезлонги, стоявшие вокруг бассейна, можно было сесть так, чтобы на записи с камер не попадали лица. 

Дэдди активировал глушилку на часах и развалился на шезлонге, спустив ноги по обе стороны от него. Князев сел на другой, соседний, оба Шань – тоже, но помедлив.   
Шезлонги стояли в тени, и Дэдди устало поморгал; он чувствовал себя бодрым – бессонные ночи не были ему в новинку, и он мог спокойно держаться несколько суток на ногах, но глаза слегка сушило.  
Старший Шань пристально глянул на него и проговорил, перед этим переведя внимательный взгляд на Князева:  
– Бессонная ночь?  
– Беспокоились о судьбе обещанных одному из нас пятидесяти миллионов, – разумеется, никто из них не собирался ни о чем говорить в открытую, но глушилка позволяла вести разговор чуть свободней. – А вы так вообще беспокоитесь в тройном объеме.  
Князев вновь поморщился, но Дэдди было плевать, что тот думает про его прямолинейность.  
– Разумеется, – старший Шань кивнул. – Приятно, что коллеги по цеху понимают всю ответственность за чужие жизни.  
– Страх смерти происходит от того, что люди принимают за жизнь одну маленькую, их же ложным представлением ограниченную часть её, – ровным голосом проговорил Князев, а когда Дэдди глянул на него с немым удивлением, пояснил. – Это сказал Лев Толстой.  
– Великий русский писатель. Для меня честью было читать его книги, – старший Шэнь и бровью не повел; младший же сидел напряженно – и явно нервничал. – Но почему стоит ли говорить о смерти в этот прекрасный день?  
– Райские места всегда располагают к подобным разговорам. Но давайте не будем тянуть кота за яйца.  
Дэдди не удержался:  
– Не тянуть котов за яйца тоже великий русский писатель советовал?  
Он не ожидал, что ему удастся застать Князева врасплох абсолютно бессмысленным вопросом, но тот переплел пальцы, хрустнул ими и озадаченно проговорил:  
– Возможно.  
Но мгновения триумфа длились недолго, и через пару секунд он встряхнулся:  
– Просто давайте признаем – нам всем, а особенно вам троим, важно, чтобы эта игра дошла до финала, несмотря на все сложности.   
Старший Шань на мгновение устало прикрыл глаза, а потом прошипел – яростно и холодно:  
– Если вы еще раз скажете хоть что-то про “троих”, то трупов на острове станет три. Я хочу знать, где лежит тело – и давайте все постараемся сделать так, чтобы Лютор об этом не узнал. А если это ваших рук дело… все пытки мира покажутся вам детской щекоткой рядом с яростью Шань.  
– По рукам.  
– Нам всем несказанно повезло, – неторопливо проговорил Князев, глядя вслед уходящим Шань, – что Лютор не заклеймил нас своими чипами вчера.  
Он не скрывал своего отвращения.  
– Повезло, – Дэдди закинул ноги на шезлонг. – Надеюсь, в твоей медвежьей берлоге найдется местечко для фотографии моего контракта, который я тебе пришлю.  
Разумеется, он понимал – все они ходят по лезвию ножа; Лютор не идиот, и вскрыть факт убийства будет проще легкого, стоит ему только посмотреть в нужную сторону.  
Но ради пятидесяти миллионов придется постараться и – Дэдди покосился на Князева – никого не убить.  
– Так что значит то слово? Которое рядом с уродливой Девой Марией.  
– Любовь.  
– Да ты романтик.  
– … и смерть.


End file.
